Loving a drummer
by drummingirl1116
Summary: Loving a drummer isnt always the easiest thing to do, Brittany learns the hard way and is she ready for what else ie to come
1. Brittany and Brad

Author's notes: ok I already started this story and well I wanted to re write it and so I did in my Spanish and lit class. Ill tell u the truth my lit class is really boring and I hate it we basically have a free hour so I write ok what I own well I want to own Santa Clara and a bunch of other stuff but I don't so I own what I own and I don't what I don't  
  
Chapter one  
  
The alarm woke Brittany up at 6: 30 like it did every morning. Britt was about 5'7 and had beautiful auburn red hair and hazel eyes. Britt wore glasses and had a very skinny body but she was well built. Britt was the kind of person that you could trust with anything and she could do lots of things and her talents were everywhere. Britt stumbled out of be at quarter to 7 and jumped in the shower buy the time she had eaten breakfast and got dressed for a run it was 7:15.  
Brittany put on her lucky red tennis shoes and ran where it felt right. Today her run had taken her to the back part of her neighbor hood where Brad lived. Brad was an incredibly hot snare drummer. Brad was 5'11 with red hair that made him stick out in the crowd. Brad had really pretty blue eyes and a very well built body. Not only did Brad play snare, but he played basketball and ran track. Much like Brittany he like to run. Brad was out in his driveway playing basket ball when Brittany ran buy his house she thought nothing of it she knew that he loved basketball as much as his snare and so it wasn't something that wasn't normal. Brittany didn't realize that there was a crack in the sidewalk because she happened to be staring at Brad and she tripped and fell scratching her have and knees and most of her arm. Brad realized that Brittany had fallen and ran over to see what was wrong. Britt slowly got up and realized that her knees and arms were bleeding. She wiped the blood off her knees and her arms and slowly tried to get up she hadn't realized that brad had come over until he stuck out his arm to help her up. "Brittany are you ok?" He asked "Umm sort of I'm kind of bleeding but I think ill be alright" Brittany said "Why don't you come in and get a band aid or something" brad asked "Ok" Brittany agreed Britt slowly got up with help from brad and walked into his house Brittany had never been in brads house. She felt like she was home when she walked in it very much like her house. "Ok ill go get some Band-Aids and umm a paper towel, you can sit down in the kitchen" Brad told her "ok" Brittany replied and with that she sat down she looked around, she could tell just by looking that he had a little sister and his mom and dad both worked just like her. Brittany didn't mind that her parents worked or that her little sister was 7 years younger than her she just didn't like having to drive her everywhere. Brad returned and helped Brittany was the blood that had begun to dry. Once they were done Britt had Band-Aids all up her knees and on her arms she looks much like a mummy. Brad started to laugh once he saw her "Brad what is so funny?" Britt inquired "Well if you saw what I saw you would laugh" Brad said "Thanks I fell so loved right now "Brittany said "Brittany its nothing mean you just look really funny with all those band aids on you" Brad said with a smile on his face "Ok what ever" Brittany replied "Ok yeah u want to stay and play like video games or something like that " Brad suggested "Sure" Britt replied Brittany and brad played video games for almost an hour before Brittany announced "Brad, I'm hungry what do u have to eat" "Umm I don't know lets raid the kitchen" Brad suggested "Sweet" Britt replied Brittany and Brad searched the whole kitchen for something to eat but could find nothing "ok we are going to McDonald's and your not arguing But No buts I was just suggesting like arbys or taco bell Fine well go to taco bell happy They got into brads car and drove trards the taco bell all of a sudden britt remberd something "oh my god brad my mom she thinks I went to a run "oh well lets stop and tell her 


	2. chapter2

OK so I'm really sorry that I haven't posted lately ive had tons of winter training stuff and a whole solo that I have to learn and play in front of the class so ne wayz.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Britt walked into her house with brad following behind her  
  
"¿¿MAMÁ??? ¿están usted en aquí? "Britt yelled in Spanish  
  
(mom?? are you in here ? )  
  
"¿Brittany usted puede decir español?" Brad asked Britt  
  
(Brittany you can speak Spanish)  
  
"desde luego, mi mamá es de Costa Rica" Britt repled  
  
( of course, my mom is from Costa Rica )  
  
"¿entonces por qué son usted no en español 4 este año?" brad asked her  
  
( then why are you not in Spanish 4 this year?)  
  
"it's a waste of time, besides if I took it I could teach the class "britt replied  
  
"¿quisiera usted ayudarme entonces porque pienso que voy a fallar este año??" brad asked her  
  
(would you like to help me then because i think that i am going to fail this year?)  
  
"sure brad" britt replied  
  
""¿¿MAMÁ??? Are u here "Britt yelled into her empty house Brittany walked into the kitchen to see a note lying on the kitchen table.  
  
Bretaña, tuve que entrar en el trabajo temprano. su hermana está en la casa kelcys y la recogeré. aquí están unos veinte para ir a las películas o compra le toman teléfono celular que le llamaré alrededor 2:00 y le veré cuando usted regresa de la cinta pratice alrededor 9:00 me llaman si usted necesita un paseo si no le veré entonces amor, Mamá (Brittany, i had to go into work early. Your sister is at kelcys house and i will pick her up. here is a twenty to go to the movies or shopping take you cell phone i will call you around 2:00 and i will see you when you get back from band practice around 9:00 call me if you need a ride if not i will see you then love, Mom )  
  
"Brittany do you know what that says? "brad questioned  
  
"Brad I have been speaking Spanish since I was 5 I think I know what it says , so lets go "Brittany replied and grabbed the money her keys and her cell phone  
  
"Ok" Brad replied The walked out side and got to the car  
  
"Brad??" Britt said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I drive please??" Britt said in a tone of voice that made it imposable to say no  
  
"Britt not that tone, please you know that I cant say no in that tone god Britt not that look fine "brad gave in and tossed her the keys  
  
They got in the car and began to drive.  
"So since u are driving I get to decide where we are eating" brad said  
  
"Fine "  
  
"Hmmm Britt I think that we should go to .............. Denny's" brad said with a smile on his face  
"fine with me "  
  
Brad and Brittany ate lunch and they still had around 2 hours to spend before practice. So they decided to go back to Brittany's house 


End file.
